


A Question of Virility

by phdfan



Series: A Moth-Eaten Scarf [25]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Fertility Issues, Flash Fic, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 14:17:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3899395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phdfan/pseuds/phdfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fenris wonders why he is treated differently in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Question of Virility

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the ‘kids’ prompt in fan_flashworks. This topic wasn’t going to fit within 200 words, so I allowed it to become the length it wanted to be.

“Why do you let Anders finish in you?” Fenris asked. The three of them were lying in bed, warm and relaxed from their lovemaking.

Sara opened her mouth to answer, but Anders spoke first.

“The taint,” he said, tracing a line down Sara’s arm with his index finger. “I have little hope of fathering children.”

“And if it does happen,” Sara added, stretching on the sheets, “It may be Anders’ one chance. I will not deny that.”

Fenris frowned and sat up, turning to face them. “Is there any way to tell if you are capable?” he asked.

Anders shook his head. “No, but the effect of the taint is well known.”

“I don’t mean for you,” he said, then gestured down at himself. “The lyrium – could it have similar effects?”

Now it was Anders’ turn to knit his brow. “I hadn’t thought of that,” he said, and looked thoughtfully at the brands. “Does it worry you?”

Fenris felt himself blush, and glanced at Hawke. “Only – that is – if it were… of concern to… either of you,” he said.

“You want to have children?” Sara asked, sitting up and catching Fenris’s hand as he lifted it to rub his brow. She pressed it between her palms.

“That’s not what I said. I just… want to know if I am… capable.”

Anders was shaking his head. “There’s no way to tell,” he said. “Except trying. And even then, if there was a problem there is no way to tell in which party.”

Sara was still staring at him, a strange expression on her face.

“I should not have said anything,” Fenris said, feeling the blush deepen.

“No,” Sara said, “You should. I want to know about anything that is worrying you.”

“I will do some research,” Anders continued, looking thoughtful. “Obviously you are a unique case, but the effects of lyrium exposure have been studied before.”

Fenris coughed to clear his throat. “Thank you,” he said, still looking away from Sara.

“Not so fast,” she said and crawled into his lap, covering his face in kisses.


End file.
